


when two bats love each other very much

by zigzagoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Crack, Damian is Robin, Denial, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, asking the real questions here, bruce is a furry now i guess, enemies to lovers speedrun, guys is it batbat or manman, i call it batbat manman now, we all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigzagoon/pseuds/zigzagoon
Summary: Bruce Wayne has a breakdown over a man. Damian finds a tiny alligator. Alfred is still waiting for Bruce to figure out he's gay. Dick is here for a good time (and to judge his dad- manbat? really???)written because my bro told me to do it





	1. batbat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/gifts).

The Batman was not the sentimental type. Everyone who knew him would strongly disagree, though luckily for Bruce, he was Batman, and nobody could argue with that. He walked this road alone. He was the night. He was justice.  
He was in love. 

And, as always, when it came to feelings like this, Bruce was the last to realize it. For now, he only read the number printed on the slip of paper, given to him by the man he had arrested only hours earlier. 

“For if you need help,” he had said, referring to the bat colony in Bruce’s cave. He had mentioned they were acting strange, lately, to Damian. He was a criminal. He had just tried to rob a warehouse. So why did Bruce feel so troubled about this? What was it, exactly, that made him stare at this number? It must have been a ploy, he decided. An attempt to learn his identity through the-

“Master Bruce,” Alfred appeared in the doorway, interrupting his train of thought. “Ah- Master Damian has brought another stray home.” Alfred would not be telling him this, now, if the ‘stray’ was a normal housepet. 

“What species?” 

“Crocodile, I believe.” 

“It’s an _alligator._” Damian appeared, holding a tiny, snapping creature a foot away from himself. He was bleeding slightly. Great. Bruce did not want to deal with this- he did not like saying no to his children. He never did- as much as he tried to push it down, the playful millionaire Bruce Wayne the media knew was, regrettably, real.  
Though he had been pushed deep down, only allowed to play when it benefitted him. 

It did not take long until Bruce and Alfred had filled a kiddie pool with water for the gator, promising themselves they’ll tell Damian to find a way to get rid of it tomorrow. It was quite cute, Alfred admitted. Bruce only grumbled about it looking like someone he knew. 

The gator was forgotten, the next day, as Bruce was due for media appearances and interviews- his weekly reminder to the rest of the world that no, he had not died. Yet. He knew quite a few competitors were waiting for that news. It certainly helped that Damian had moved the pool to the back of his closet. 

The number still held onto the back of Bruce’s mind. He could not stop thinking about it. He still did not know why. 

“You’re distracted.” Damian had told him, that night, while the two were on patrol. “You’re never distracted.” 

“I don’t get distracted.” 

“Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t be, now.” thanks, Damian. “You have been, ever since last night. Why?” 

“I’m not sure.” That was truthful. “It’s not important, though.” That was a lie. 

“Father.” Damian glared at him. “Don’t lie to me.” 

“Uh.” Shit. “I really don’t know.” Bruce did not like not knowing. Especially when it came to things of this nature. 

“Manbat said something to you. Yesterday. I thought it was just a threat, like usual. Is it related to that?” 

“Yes. In a way.” Bruce didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling when he himself did not know what it was. “He offered to help with the bats’ sudden aggression, in the cave.” 

“It’s a trap.” 

“I know.” 

“So, why are you worried? This happens often.” 

“I don’t know. Do you still have the alligator? I didn’t see it, this morning.” 

“His name is Sylvester.” Damian crossed his arms. He named it. There’s no going back, now. “You should talk to him.” he was not letting Bruce escape that easily. If he was worried, then it meant they were all probably in danger. “Have an interrogation.” 

“I could pay a visit to Arkham, to find out what his real motive was.” He did not know why that idea was so appealing to him. He immediately suppressed the thought. Alfred would probably know what to make of it. He was better, with that sort of thing. He knew Bruce better than anyone else- but Bruce had something to do, first.

“I’m here for Kirk Langstrom.” Batman had told the strangely-attractive receptionist. He didn’t have any real, legal reason to have access to patients, but he was Batman and nobody argued with Batman. “I have reason to suspect he’s planning something.” The other man nodded and called ahead for release, leading Bruce to the meeting-room. The security here was supposedly best in the country, as they had the unfortunate job of occasionally keeping the Joker, but Bruce could already find at least six ways an average villain could escape.  
It wasn’t long before Bruce could see the hunkered shape of Dr. Langstrom being led toward him. His ears swiveled, picking up god-knows-what. Bruce felt his heart quicken, and he did not know why. 

“It’s hard to keep him locked up,” The attendant told him. “He insists his wings are part of his hands. How do you handcuff those?” 

“You managed to find a way.” Kirk growled. Batman only watched. “What do you want? You already caught me.” A pause. “Is this about the bats? I have a couple theories on how to-” 

“It is.” Batman interrupted. “I know it’s a trap.” Kirk was visibly surprised, though only for a moment. “It bothered me. Why so.. Conspicuous?” 

“It wasn’t a trap. It was a genuine offer.” Kirk shrugged. “I am a zoologist. You said the bats that reside in your cave are behaving uncharacteristically. I was interested.” 

“While I was arresting you?” 

“I admit, I am also interested in learning more about the man behind the mask.” He was difficult to read- having the grotesque face of a bat does that. Bruce took it as confirmation of his suspicions, watching him closely. Kirk took notice, but didn’t say anything. 

“You are interesting. I- uh- understand you don’t trust me. I know the- animal- tends to take over, on occasion. A side effect of the serum.” A pause. “And having no research funding.” 

“If you needed funding, Kirk, you could have asked.” 

“I- Manbat- has been responsible for multiple deaths, Batman. Why would you give me it?” 

“Weren’t you researching a way to help people? A cure for deafness?” 

“Yes- I was trying to return my own hearing. But that experiment was, obviously, a catastrophic failure.” 

“It worked.” Bruce could not help but think it wasn’t a complete failure. Kirk was still quite- no. Why is he thinking that? That’s not right. 

“It did, but the side effects are too great. I lose control too often. It affected my son. Terrified the rest of my family.” 

“She doesn’t talk to you anymore, I assume?” 

“No. She filed for divorce. Apparently the courts don’t think monsters should have children, so it didn’t even go to court at all, really.” 

There were many things Batman could say. He wanted to tell him that he is not a monster- that Bruce was interested in learning about him, too, even if it was for reasons he didn’t quite understand. He also wanted to tell him the funding was his, that he would pay for his early release, that he would find a way to let him see his children again. 

He also wanted to say nothing and leave. 

He compromised by apologizing, before disappearing with a flick of his cape. 

-

“I don’t understand it, Alfred.” He had said, back at the manor. “I thought talking to him would ease my concern, but it only… intensified it.” Nightwing was draped across an armchair, behind him. Damian was in his room, feeding Sylvester- whatever it was small alligators eat. Bruce had already explained what had happened- in his own stunted way. Dick already knew exactly what was happening, but he didn’t say anything. Not yet. 

“Are you sure it’s.. Concern, you’re feeling?” Alfred offered. “If it weren’t for how your meetings often turn out, I’d suspect you’ve grown to care for Dr. Langstrom.” 

“Honestly, Bruce?” Dick added. “I think you’re into him.” Alfred shot him a look.

“I don’t-” Bruce just looked confused. “I don’t like men. Like that.” 

“I distinctly remember when you were in high school, Master Bruce. You were infatuated with a new boy every week.” Alfred said. Dick stifled a laugh.

“I don’t remember it like that.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. I tried to make you feel accepted, but, ah- children can be cruel.” 

“I’m surprised you never actually _realized_. I mean- when I was Robin, you were so obviously head-over-heels for Dent. It was kind of sad.” 

“I respect Harvey.” 

“Maybe a little too much.” It was Alfred’s turn to stop a laugh. Bruce felt very confused. 

“At any rate, I believe it’d be a good idea to pursue this. Even if he is an… interesting choice.” 

“Yeah. Manbat is. A choice, I guess.” Dick smirked again. “I’m not calling him dad.” 

Bruce just growled something incomprehensible. 

“I. uh. I guess I should meet him.” He paused. “I’d like to. Get the bat problem fixed.” He added, quickly. 

“Nice save.” Dick slumped back, thoroughly entertained.


	2. manman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh you KNOW whats coming next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god forgive me 
> 
> short chapter because im busy with. uh. well. the fucking

“I’ve been thinking about your proposition.” Batman had returned to Arkham to visit Kirk. That was not the only thing he wanted to say. It was the only thing he could say. “I decided to accept. If you could meet me at-” 

“I’m still a little tied up, at the moment, Batman.” Kirk interrupted. 

“Right. I paid your bail, already. On the condition you don’t try anything.” 

“Of course.” He took a moment to think. “You know asylums don’t have bail, right?” 

“I’m Batman.” 

“Right.” 

“I cannot let you into the Batcave, for obvious reasons.” 

“I never expected to.” 

“I-” Bruce paused. Kirk watched him expectantly. “I am also interested. In learning about you.” 

The security guard wished he had never signed the confidentiality agreement. This was wild. This is right out of a bad fanfiction, he thought- and he was right.

“Well. You can meet me on the roof of somewhere tall. Nobody will see us, there. Protect your- ah- reputation." Kirk smiled, though it was hard to tell with the teeth. “I’m sure you don’t want a picture of us on the news. The conspiracies that could come of that-” 

“That would work.” Bruce’s heart quickened again. Kirk could hear it- a perk of being a giant, mutated bat creature. He said nothing. Bruce, on the other hand, felt like he was going to collapse. This was terrible. If Dick was right- if he was _attracted_ to this man- he would very much like to take it back. Kirk stood, slowly, his wings unfurling and furling again to adjust the new lack of what vaguely could have been called handcuffs. He was not much taller than Bruce, but he was bigger in all other respects. Bruce couldn’t help but wonder if he was also- no. NO. This was a VILLAIN. A villain Bruce had just paid to be released early. A villain he was going to meet. On a rooftop. Alone. At night.   
Ah.

“Are you okay?” Kirk asked, nodding in his direction. Bruce’s heart was racing, and he was no medical doctor, but it sounded dangerous. He entertained the idea it was for him- though he knew that wasn’t possible. The security guard let out a long and dramatic sigh. They ignored him. 

“Yes. I’m always okay. I’m Batman.” He was trying to convince himself, rather than Kirk, but it worked well enough. “Tonight, then.” 

“Tonight.” Kirk nodded. Batman returned the favor and strutted out, trying desperately to keep his cool. He did not allow himself to think of the night to come. It was strictly business.   
-

“No patrol, tonight, Damian.” Bruce said, returning to the manor. “I have a- prior engagement.” 

“Why?” Damian didn’t look up. He was trying to train Sylvester, though Bruce couldn’t tell what he was training it to do, exactly. 

“He has a DATE.” Dick teased. Damian looked up at his father suddenly. 

“What?” He sat up. Sylvester immediately waddled off. “Who could you be-” 

“I do _not_ have a date.” Bruce growled. “He’s going to be helping with the bats’ sudden behavior changes.” 

“That’s bat-code for a date.” 

“...Is he nice?” Damian wasn’t so sure about this. He didn’t want anybody new coming in. 

“He’s a little batty.” Dick earned himself a look from Bruce. “I’m right!” 

“I’m not talking about this, anymore.” Bruce slipped on his cowl. “He’s waiting-” He looked at Dick. “-and it is not a date.” 

“Whatever you say, dad.” Dick shrugged as Bruce left for his date.

“Does that mean I have two fathers, now?” Damian asked, the moment they were out of earshot. 

-

Kirk was standing on the ledge of the agreed-upon roof, his shadow stretching across the street below. There was nobody out, tonight, though he assumed it was because of his own reputation. Nobody likes to be caught in the middle of a battle- and manbat wasn’t nearly as popular enough to be considered for most people’s insurance plans. Kirk himself had the Joker on his, before he became a monster. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Kirk turned to see Batman, his cape draped over his shoulders like black wings. It had a cool effect, he thought. Maybe he should invest in a cape. 

“No worries.” He approached the other man, hands held above his waist like a raptor to avoid his wings dragging on the floor. “So- ah- what are the symptoms? There are several diseases that can lead to aggression- rabies is especially bad, though-” 

“I am worried it’s rabies, though there haven’t been any deaths, yet.” 

“You do have children, yes? I assumed Robin was yours, anyway.” 

“I have six. All adopted, except for one.” 

“Six!” His ears perked up. “I knew you had a few different Robins, but I didn’t know it had been that long.” 

“The current Robin is the fifth. My sixth hasn’t been on patrol, yet.” 

“So the one that threatened me with a sword the other night is your…?” 

“Youngest.” 

“Ah. He takes after you.” 

“Thank you. He’s- very good with animals.” 

“In a scientific way, or does he like keeping them?” Kirk was interested in the way all scientists are when they think someone is interested in their field. “If he ever wants to learn zoology, my doctorate is still valid-” 

“Keeping them. He brought home a small alligator, a few days ago.” 

“I hope you’re helping him build a proper enclosure, then. Alligators are not domestic, and ideally shouldn’t be kept at all, but I know you’re well off enough to give it proper space. Or. I hope you are.” 

“Not yet. I originally was going to make him release it, but he gets attached too fast. I will, though. Maybe you could help. With the particulars.” 

“Reptiles aren’t my specialty, but I would love to.” He stepped closer to Batman, testing the waters. He still couldn’t tell Bruce’s feelings on the matter, but he felt bold, tonight, and Batman’s speeding heart rate helped with his confidence. 

“The bats aren’t the only reason I met you, tonight.” Now was Kirk’s heart’s turn to race. 

“Oh?” Play it cool, Kirk. You’re imagining this. He’s going to tell you you’re being arrested again, or something. 

“I-” He paused, again. Kirk watched, expectantly. Bruce wanted to kiss him. Why did he want that? He’s a giant man-bat. He wasn’t even sure how he’d do that- Kirk’s weird half-human half-snouted face meant he didn’t really have any lips. His teeth were jagged, his nose was vaguely leaf-shaped. He still retained some of his human features, though, and-

He suppressed the thought. 

“I am also interested in learning about you.” He stepped closer to the bat. Kirk tilted his head, slightly. “How does the serum.. Work?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“How much of you did it affect?” 

“You mean-” Kirk paused. Bruce said nothing, considering leaving. “Oh. Oh! My- ah- yes, it did- change that. A bit.” If he wasn’t so fuzzy, he’d be blushing. “You’re asking- because-” 

Bruce, again, said nothing. He was waiting for Kirk to reach his own conclusions. 

“You.” Kirk’s eyes widened. “Oh. You want- _oh._.” 

“Yes.” Bruce was getting tired of waiting for him to get to the point. “Do you?” 

“Ah.” His ears could not stand still. “Ah. Yes. Yes.” A pause. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu im hareblazer on tumblr


End file.
